


This Day

by wintercreek



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Singing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She knows this song is like ten years too late, doesn't she? We already found each other."</p><p>"Yes, but we find each other again every day," Kurt had answered. "And besides, it makes her happy to sing Broadway."</p><p>"I have no idea what that's like, someone loving Broadway," Blaine had muttered, and Kurt had kicked him to keep them both from giggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karlamartinova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlamartinova/gifts).



> Title and song lyrics quoted herein from "More I Cannot Wish You" from _Guys and Dolls_.

Kurt clears his throat. "Okay, Rachel, here's the thing. I know we promised to stand up with each other at each of our weddings—"

"—the better to create supporting actor roles in our inevitable autobiographical movies, and of course to explain why we're writing the forewords to each other's memoirs, yes," she says.

"Yes," he echoes. "But. Finn is my brother, maybe not by blood but in all the ways that matter, and that means he's going to be my best man. I think it will be awkward if you have to stand next to each other for the whole ceremony."

Rachel looks crestfallen. If Kurt didn't have something else to offer her, he'd feel like a horrible person.

"But!" he says. "I was hoping..."

"You were hoping what? Don't be coy, Kurt!" Rachel swats him on the arm.

Kurt frowns at her. "It's called building anticipation, and you of all people should know that." Then he relents. "I was hoping you'd sing for us instead."

She squeals. "Oooo, I'd love to! I have so many ideas—"

Kurt pictures her singing Total Eclipse of the Heart and holds up a hand. "I get suggestion and veto rights on your song. It's _my_ wedding, missy."

"And Blaine's," she adds, grinning. "Seriously, I can't believe you're marrying your high school sweetheart."

"I know," Kurt admits. "Some days I can't believe it either."

*

Rachel rises from the front row of chairs, sophisticated and sleek in the black dress Kurt chose for her. He gives her a smile as she steps to the microphone. His right hand is tight around Blaine's, and his left hand he surreptitiously moves behind his back to cross his fingers. Rachel might still insist on singing the complete lyrics, and while it wouldn't be the train wreck that her musical choices sometimes are, it wouldn't be great either.

She wraps one small hand around the mic stand. "Kurt, Blaine, as someone who has known you both for many years, I'm delighted to be singing at your wedding. I mean every word." Rachel takes a deep breath and [begins](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLu3-AoPlSI), " _Velvet I can wish you, for the collar of your coat. And fortune smiling all along your way._ " She's matured as a singer over the years; her voice is sweet and sincere. " _But more I cannot wish you, than to wish you've found your love, your own true love this day._ "

Kurt relaxes at the past tense, and once Rachel's sung the bridge without the inexplicable references to sheep's eyes and "lickerish" teeth he knows they're in the clear. He darts a glance at Blaine, who's watching Rachel fondly, and it hits Kurt that they are standing here, surrounded by family and friends, because they're getting _married._ It's happening.

Kurt remembers the rehearsal, when Blaine had leaned closer and whispered into Kurt's ear, barely audible, "She knows this song is like ten years too late, doesn't she? We already found each other."

"Yes, but we find each other again every day," Kurt had answered. "And besides, it makes her happy to sing Broadway."

"I have no idea what that's like, someone loving Broadway," Blaine had muttered, and Kurt had kicked him to keep them both from giggling.

Now Rachel's wrapping up the song. " _And wisdom when your hair has turned to gray. But more I cannot wish you,_ " she sings, slower now. Her vocal control wavers, just slightly, as she concludes, " _Than to wish you've found your love. Your own true love this day._ " She blinks rapidly, and when she's retaken her seat Kurt sees her pull out a tissue to blot her mascara.

"Thank you," he mouths, feeling his own eyes getting teary.

*

At the reception, toasts over and dancing begun, Kurt kisses Blaine and says softly, "I will be back in a minute, Husband; there's something I need to go do."

Blaine grins so brightly it makes Kurt's smile widen. "Okay, Husband," he agrees.

"Yeah, that's never going to get old," Kurt says happily. He picks his way across the dance floor to the table where Rachel's sitting, chatting with Blaine's roommate from freshman year. Kurt tilts his head, considering them. It could work. He'll have to drop some hints. For the moment, he taps Rachel on the shoulder. "Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

"You may, Kurt Anderson Hummel," she answers. "I like what you did with your names, by the way. Taking each other's last names as middle names is very progressive."

A [new song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0yBnIUX0QAE&ob=av3n) comes up on the playlist, and Kurt takes a moment to feel the beat before pulling her into a [quick foxtrot](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQCzMUgbQc8). Rachel's a great follow when Kurt's leading, something they'd discovered when they'd impulsively signed up for ballroom dance classes their second semester of college. They'd won the campus dance competition that spring. He chuckles, remembering.

"What?" Rachel asks. Her skirt flares around her legs as Kurt spins her.

"I was just thinking that I'm still the only dance partner you don't backlead." He pulls them to the side, dodging another couple.

Rachel laughs. "That's because you're still the only one who can keep up with me," she tells him. "I hope your husband doesn't mind sharing you on the dance floor."

Kurt feels himself grinning again. "I think my husband is okay with that."

"I can tell," Rachel says seriously, "that you're doing mental jazz hands every time you say 'husband.'"

He dips her as he says, low, "I'd be doing actual jazz hands, but then I'd drop you." The song finishes and Kurt tugs Rachel in close and hugs her. "Thank you," he says. "For singing, and being here, and being one of my best friends."

"Oh Kurt." She kisses his cheek. "I should be thanking you for all the same things."

They step off the dance floor together. "Just make sure you find something for me to sing at. Your thirtieth birthday bash? Or maybe," he says, cutting his eyes over to Rachel's table where Miguel is still sitting, watching them. "Maybe _your_ wedding after all."

Rachel blushes. "Maybe. Just like we planned."

"Go get 'em, tiger." Kurt gives her a little shove. As he walks back to Blaine, he's singing quietly, " _Your own true love this day._ "


End file.
